The Sounds of Lust
by Horamiso
Summary: After Tayuya buys a naughty toy, Kin and her slowly develop an intimate and sexy relationship WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON AND YURI!


Kin walked down the dirt path of the market square.

"Stupid Zaku, he thinks he can just boss me around! Ordering me to get his Consomme flavored potato chips, what a jerk". As she was busy thinking of ways to punish him later, Tayuya rounded the corner, looking around suspiciously.

Kin noticed the redheaded kunoichi out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards her friend with a friendly smile and waved hello. Tayuya nodded her head in a lazy attempt at greeting her fellow Oto-nin.

"Hey, what's up with you today? I never expected to see you out here shopping, of all things", Kin said with a puzzled look.

"What, I'm not allowed to buy stuff now? Besides, it's not anything important. Just a few pork buns for that fatass, Jirobo."

Looking curiously at the white paper bag Tayuya was holding, she noticed something contradicting her statement. "I didn't know the pork buns in this area were so…. healthy. There isn't any grease on that bag, dumbass!"

Tayuya stammered then averted her eyes, her cheeks turning a link pink. Kin, who knew she was right, smiled triumphantly and grabbed for the baggy. "Come on Tay, let me see!"

Wrenching the bag from her hands, Kin looked inside and her eye twitched slightly. "W-What the hell?! This is a sex toy!" Kin exclaimed in shock.

The redhead quickly snatched the bag back and smacked her friend upside the head.

"Idiot! Just shout it a little louder so everyone else can hear! It's a _vibrator_ to be exact, I'm sure every woman has one."

"I don't have one. Besides, how'd you even buy that? You aren't old enough!"

Tayuya snickered to herself, "All I need to do is tell them that I'll have their bodies sliced open and their organs hung outside those pervy little shops~"

Kin felt a bead of sweat run down her face. "_Yeah, that's one way to conduct business,"_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

Since people started to stare at the two girl's commotion, Tayuya decided to join Kin until she finished her errand. Nudging her friend, the redhead quickly took the adult toy out of the bag and hid it against the palm of her hand. "Dare me to try it out here?" Tayuya chuckled.

With a groan, Kin shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? Just don't make a scene."

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention; Tay kneeled to the ground, pretending some dropped something. Quickly stuffing her hand down her shorts, she moved her underwear aside and carefully eased the plastic toy inside her aching hole.

Slipping her hand back out with the vibrator nestled safely within her body, Tayuya stood back up and smiled gleefully at Kin. "I can't wait to find out what it feels like"!

With her honey pot steadily dripping in anticipation, she flicked the power up to maximum and switched the power on.

"Yes, YES! It's-… not fucking working! What the hell?" As Kin kept walking, Tayuya took a look at the back of the box.

"Batteries.. Not.. Included? You mean I shoved that piece of plastic up my cunt for nothing!?"

Kin couldn't help but laugh, "What a letdown, I was looking forward to what was gonna happen next~".

**One Trip to the Store Later…**

Kin was still laughing and Tayuya was still blushing in her embarrassed rage. Jamming the batteries into the remote control, Tay forgot that she still had the intensity at max and the power switched to on. Now supplied with a power source, the vibrator buzzed to life within her vagina.

"OH GOD!" she cried, falling to her knees.

_I didn't expect it to be that intense,_ she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Kin offered to help her friend back up.

Tayuya clutched Kin's hand until her knuckles turned white, while keeping her other hand planted firmly on her crotch. Pedestrians looked at the odd scene while walking by, thinking that the girl had possibly soiled herself.

In some sense, they wouldn't be far off as the kunoichi groaned in pleasure, her white panties quickly becoming soaked in her feminine juices.

_I-I can't think straight! It feels so good inside me!_

Losing all concern for everything else at the moment, Tayuya let go of Kin's hand and moved it to her breast. Rubbing her swollen nipple through her outfit, Tayuya moaned continually as her other hand ventured inside her panties.

With her orgasm quickly approaching and beads of sweat dripping down her face, the redhead gave in. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Shit, I'm cumming!"

Shutting her eyes and biting her lip, massive amounts of warm fluid gushed into the kunoichi's drenched panties, allowing her girl cum to soak through her shorts and drip down her legs. Tayuya's orgasm was so intense, in fact, that the vibrator popped out of her between spurts and now rested against her clit.

Taken by surprise, the toy started buzzing away at her tiny pink nub. "AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEIIIII~!", the redhead squealed.

Kin watched, absolutely speechless, as her best friend came for the second time in a row. Her eyes widened as Tayuya punched the ground in ecstasy and groaned as more of her transparent goo squirted from her hot pussy. Bent over with her ass in the air, Tayuya continued cumming with her eyes rolled back in her head and tongue hanging out.

Concerned, Kin reached into her friend's ruined shorts and pulled the vibrator out. Lying in a small pool of her own cum in the middle of the road, Tayuya calmed down and gasped for breath. Most passerby's assumed that she pissed herself, but the musk of feminine arousal and sex slowly started to surround the area.

Kin picked up Tayuya, who had now passed out, and started to carry her back to their base. After witnessing such a lewd debacle play out before her eyes, Kin's own girlhood started to ache for the same pleasure that had graced her friend.

_No, I want even more than that! The look on her face, her smile, her scent… I want Tayuya herself,_ Kin thought to devilish smile.

_I'll make you mine. I promise~_


End file.
